roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Wave D E F E A T
Yes, Wave D_E_F_E_A_T is an event (a.k.a biohazard's first idea) Note: this event is too unbalanced, you can try to balance it, but you need permission to do so. Description Wave D_E_F_E_A_T is a non-holiday themed event in 9/1/everyyear - 12/31/everyyear where you must, survive and defeat The Last Guardian Wrath which requires 250 wins to enter You will get 500 credits, a badge and, a tower when you win this event, beating this event while you've already beaten this, you will be awarded by 100 credits instead This will sometimes appear on April Fools, but the enemies can instakill your base and have 3x health, sometimes, your towers can get stunned randomly by 100 seconds, when your towers get stunned by the enemies, it will infinitely stay like that, and the music is distorted and loud... = April Fools Triumph: = "well.. he died lol" "did you even notice its april 1?" "LOL NO REWARDS LOL" [ credits meme plays ] "jk lol" [ meme stops ] "While this was harder than the last event" "Ill give you... 120 credits and a guardian boss toy!" "Hope we'll meet again soon!" [ Triumph! ] = Normal Triumph: = "We'll... Looks like its the end...." "Isn't it?...." "You've defeated void, the zombies" "And him... You've defeated them all" "You must be proud of yourself!" "There's nothing to do left" "You saved us all, Player!" "Its the end....." "Or is it?...." Thank you for playing tower battles! Oh. I almost forgot, here's your reward! Triumph Music 1 - 6 : 7 : 8-10 : 11 : 12 [Last Stage?] : 13 : 14 REAL last stage. : [Normal Triumph (starts at 1:50) : Enemies Illusionators (Illusions) { The Illusionators are just illusions created by The Last Guardian. } { They can be tough to fight but can only remove 3% (increased lives because they're too weak.) lives. } 1. z9Mb1E 2. Fa.a..a.asT 3. Slw 4. H_1ddden 10101110 ''Bosses ''01110101 # 30oS5 11 # Necro303303030303.1d Servants of Wrath Xine Xine? Xine. ' [[Xine!|'Xine!]] :: Destructors ' '0 ' 'The Lost The Forgotten 'Other' [[Tarantula|'Tarantula']] = Mega Bosses Illusion (probably the enemy that i most worked on) Map Destruction ''' '''Dialogue # ... # So... # You defeated him... Huh? # Hehe... # ... # ... # You've must be defeated at that point... # But... You've all managed to survive void's army. # ... # We'll then... # I gUeSs i HaVe tO dEaL wItH yOu!@)41@$%@ # Wave D_E_F_E_A_T (STAGE 2) # They weren't strong enough huh?.... # then... # ... # Well.. Don't open your gifts yet! # I have more... # Wave D_E_F_E_A_T (STAGE 3) none (STAGE 4) # Are you tired of the illusions? # ... # Well. # The zombies retreated... # But, not all of them # Because... # I have some zombies to fight you with. # Do you want some? # Ill take that as a yes. # What are you even doing? # Shh.. you're ruining the plan. # Wave D_E_F_E_A_T (STAGE 5) none (STAGE 6) # Screw it! # I'm tired of waiting while you send weak zombies to them! # Like you are just playing them! # I am going to kill you all by myself! # NO WAIT~ # ILLUSION! GET HERE NOW! # NOW! DON'T GET ~ # He left... # Anyways... # He's not gonna survive alone... # So... # Zombies! # Protect him at all costs! # We're getting serious now! 90 seconds after stage 6 started # Hello!... # I'm uh... Commanders, like you know, assistant... # So, they're getting serious now? # And you need some help? # Okay! We'll give you money and some units. # They're going in your way now! # Just give us two more minutes! two minutes # The supply is there! # Now we're getting serious... # ... # Eh... # Sorry... I-i uh... # Was just trying to be... Um... Cool... # You know?... # Anyways, here are they! money is given and the tower limit is increased. [when two or more players joins, the money given will be decreased] (STAGE 7) # ... # ... # He died... # ... # I can't bring illusions in now... # ... # Well... # Did you think I gave up? # There is no way that i'll give up. # And you think that i'll be weak as void? # How about you? # Will you lose? # Of course not... # We will win... Gameplay You get 9000 money on spawn, use it wisely. The income from farms is decreased and you only get no income at all from level 1 - 2 farms. You only get income from some waves. Category:Fanmade Event